Harmony
by Foreverblossoming
Summary: All he could remember after that was the both of them retreating to Percy's cabin for the remaining hours of the night. A furious blushed ran up Percy's face. Darting his eyes down to notice his current state; completely naked, beneath the very rumpled sheets of the otherwise elegant bedspread, with their clothes strewn in various places.


_**Hey guy! How's it going? So I wrote this little fanfic, it's my second fic, and third story I've posted. Therefore, it is to say that I'm pretty much an amateur. I apologize for any OC's or horrible grammar (English is my second language). Please no flames. Oh, and check out MysticxCity15. She is an awesome writer and my lovely editor. Anyhow, I hope you enjoy this fic, and reviews and critiques will be greatly appreciated.**_

* * *

_Harmony_

Percy woke up slowly to the warmth of the sun on his face. He had barely registered the fact yet that the light of mid-morning was coming through the window to touch the darkness of his eyelids.

The son of Poseidon blinked a few times to bring the room into focus and released a wide yawn, shifting a little in the blanket draped low over his waist. He let out a quiet sigh and dared to close his eyes again to see if there was any remaining sleep left to catch; he couldn't remember the last time he'd woken up a little later than usual, and by no accord but his own. He only figured it was time to get up when his eyes popped open halfway automatically again.

The Poseidon camp was warm and confronting, the air around him had the distinct smell of sea salt and lemons.

_Annabeth_

A smile crept across his face when he thought about her; it had become reflex for him by now. He thought back, to their awesome date they had the night before.

It had been their second year anniversary, so he wanted it to perfect. And it really was perfect.

They'd spent the entire day together. Just enjoying each other's company. He smiled and closed his eyes again, reliving it the underwater kiss they'd shared last night (just like their first). All he could think about was how perfect the day before was. Everything was so blissful.

Then the final memory of their night slapped his brain.

After the lights had been out for the night, he and Annabeth had stayed together talking on the bench. Like always, she surprised him with a kiss, but the more they kiss the lower his brain waves worked. All he could remember after that was the both of them retreating to Percy's cabin for the remaining hours of the night.

A furious blushed ran up Percy's face. Darting his eyes down to notice his current state; completely naked, beneath the very rumpled sheets of the otherwise elegant bedspread, with their clothes strewn in various places. Even though nobody was there to see, his self-consciousness got the better of him and he pulled the sheets back up a little over himself, trying to calm a nervous giggle. He wonder if the self-consciousness goes away later, as images from the night before ran across his memory (in a good way) but it still made him squirm.

Then as he turned over was when he got the chanced a glance to the space next to him. The sight in front of him made his blush to boil even more.

Annabeth laid still fast asleep, turned away from him. The blankets were pooled around the curve of her hip, the rest of her tan skin covered by nothing more than the tussled curls of her hair.

His face softened into a shy smile, though his blush hadn't disappeared; he figured it wouldn't for a while.

I can't believe this, he thought as he carefully brushed the strands of hair away from her shoulder_. She's mine and I'm hers._

The memories of last night flashed through him again. He could practically hear the sounds of ecstasy in their voices—in hers—their limbs entangled around each other, bodies pressed tight, the way she clutched him with all her strength.

She's all mine for real now; he sighed, slowing rubbing his hand along her shoulders. And I'm all hers. He never imagined it would FEEL like that.

Finally, she began to stir, but barely stiffened by the touch of his hand.

"Mmh…Percy…?" she murmured. Her eyes still closed.

His cheek nuzzled affectionately in her hair, and he spoke softly next to her ear. "Morning wise girl"

At that, her grey eyes blinked open to face the almost-blinding light of day streaming in from the cabins window. Percy could tell she analyzed her surroundings— finally realizing she was naked (a little faster than Percy when he woke up) and shyly reached down to draw the sheets up over herself.

She reached up to cup his face and laughed quietly. "You know…that's still an awful comeback."

He smiled back and reached behind Annabeth to stroke her hair. "Seaweed brain isn't the best either."

"No, I think it fits you perfectly…" she quietly giggled and wiped the drool on his chin. Sadly, a habit never left. She drew out a short yawn and lowered her head to his shoulder. The sweet smell of her hair came into his line of smell. "Wow," she murmured. "Last night really happened."

"I've been convincing myself of that all morning too," he chuckled, pulling her a little closer and holding her gently, as if she were made of glass. "Last night was perfect"

"I love you," she replied, still keeping her stormy eyes hidden.

"I love you" he replied without a thought. As he held her in his arms, all Percy wanted was nothing but to lay in bed with Annabeth.

* * *

_**Funfact: The majority of shampoo for curly hair smells like lemon. Well the one's I've used do. Please remember to review. **_

_**Here's a question: **_

_**Do you have a playlist for when you read a book? Whenever I read anything Percy Jackson related I listen to a mixture of NeverShoutNever, Queen, Paramore(before everyone and there mother listened to them), and Rush.  
**_


End file.
